My Little Sonic
by Ravengirl54
Summary: A family of ponies move to the Town of Ponyville one day befriending Twilight Sparkle and her friends before the ceremonial Solar Eclipse Ceremony. But danger looms as the day of the Eclipse would change the their lives forever. Thus causing them to be transported into an unknown world where they would find a trusted ally to help them return home that is Sonic the hedgehog.
1. My Little Sonic: Prolog

_Long ago, chaos had run throughout the land of Equestria. Discord the spirit of disharmony had wreaked havoc. He caused unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. But two brave mares stood up for the ponies, they were princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna. Rising up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. Thousands of years later, Discord broke free from his stone prison and had begun his reign of terror once again. The new users of the Element of Harmony were six brave ponies, who had previously defeated Nightmare Moon. They were put through vigorous obstacles but, with the help of the princesses words had given them the light of hope. Thus they reunited and defeated Discord using the Element of harmony, honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic._

**Serenity POV:**

"Golly I wish I was that special, but I'm nothing more than a weak little filly."

"Serenity it's time for your first day at school!"

"I'm coming momma!"

Hi my name is Serenity my family and I just moved to Ponyville recently. I'm part unicorn and pegasi so basically I'm a alicorn, it's been said that there are two ways for an alicorn to be born. One way is a unicorn has to unlock there true potential to earn their wings; or if a pegasus and unicorn mate for an alicorn to be born. My coat it peach; my main is black with red highlights. Though sadly, I have no Cutie mark as of now and I have one weak wing. My parent's say it's a special wing, I know they mean well but I don't think so.

"Here's your breakfast sweetie."

That's my momma her name is Twinkle Flame she's a unicorn. Her coat is light brown, and her main and tail are brown. Her Cutie mark is a shooting star.

"Where's papa?"

"Oh your daddy he's still sleeping the poor thing stood up the whole night as usual."

"Oh okay..."

"What are you talking about dear I'm up already; I'm up."

That's my Papa his name is Drowsy Dusk, he is a very unique pony. Papa's a special Pegasus pony that has two cutie marks. Though I've only seen him with one and it's a sleeping owl. Papa never showed me the other.

From what momma told me my daddy was a victim of the cutie pox when he was a young cult. All the other ponies were afraid of him, but princess Celestia was very kind, and helped cure him when she visited the town he lived in. The thing is when she cured him there was a side effect that my daddy earned two cutie marks. Since that time my daddy has had guidance from the princess. I've never met her but I've seen pictures and she's real pretty.

"Bye Momma bye Papa, see you later!"

"Bye my little pony, have fun!"

"Serenity, make sure you make some friends."

"Yes Papa."

"Dear would you mind opening shop today? I'm going back to my nap for a bit."

"Okay but you better close up shop tonight."

"Got it..."

Oh yeah My family owns a novelty store, where we sell stuff like autographed items of celebrities, trading cards, figures, and foreign books called manga's. Since we've moved we've gotten some customers.

"Hey Ty, how's it going?"

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash, I'm going to my first day of school."

"Cool, first impressions are always the key knock them out."

"Alright I will Rainbow Dash, let me guess are you here for the latest Wonderbolts items or the new Daring Do?"

"Yep you got anything new."

"Oh I see well we've got some new stock of the Wonderbolts trading cards and Spitfire's old goggles she signed."

"Awesome well I'm heading in to check it out thanks again!"

Rainbow Dash is pretty neat, and I've heard about the Sonic Rain Boom she performed at the Annual Young Flyers Competition. What every pony doesn't know is that Rainbow Dash is a collector; she loves the Wonderbolts and has many trading cards of theirs, even figurines of Daring Do. "Well I'm off!"

**Narrator POV:**

It was near the time of the annual Solar Eclipse Ceremony, where the moon passes in front of the sun for eight minutes. Both Princesses Luna and Celestia hosted the event to align the moon and sun. Serenity was excited for the event for it would be her first time seeing a solar eclipse and seeing the princess up close.

"I can't wait till tomorrow momma and papa, promised me they would take me."  
Serenity was lost in thought when suddenly,"Oh sorry didn't see where I was going."

Serenity looked up from where she sat and saw none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Hey you're the new neighbor next to Sugarcube Corner right."

"Yes."

"Oh that's stupendous you know what, you and your family should totally get to know some pony folk, I mean you ponies have only stayed a week right. So to make you feel welcomed let's have a party!" Pinkie Pie squealed with excitement.

Serenity gave an odd look to Pinkie Pie, "Thank you but I have my first day of school today I don't want to be late."

"Oh okay well see you later!" Pinkie Pie replied with delight.

They walked their separate ways. Serenity sighed with relief and headed to school.  
Serenity entered her new school, and saw the other little foals playing in the school yard. She was a bit shy not knowing how to approach the other ponies.

"Hey look Silver Spoon there's a new filly coming our way." A voice whispered.

Serenity looked ahead and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon staring her down.

"Hello." Serenity shyly bowed her head.

The two fillies walked over to check Serenity out.

"So you're new around here huh?" Silver Spoon questioned.

"Yes." Serenity replied.

"Well, listen here I'm the one who runs this school so, don't get in my way got it?" Diamond Tiara glared.

"Look she's just another blank flank." Silver Spoon laughed.

Serenity was embarrassed as she covered her flank with her wings, the two fillies' laughed at her.

"What's with those wings, one's bigger than the other." Diamond Tiara pointed out.

Serenity's eyes started to tear up from the harsh comments,

"Hey you two leave her alone." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turned around and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, standing together.

"You know Diamond Tiara you shouldn't be picking on ponies that you don't even know." Apple Bloom stood tall.

"Yeah that's so unclassy and rude." Sweetie Belle added.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on Silver Spoon we don't need to take this from those losers."

"Sorry about that, they always like to pick apart the new folk."Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, they'll never learn will they..." Sweetie Belle added.

"Thank you girls..." Serenity replied shyly.

"There's no need to be shy, you're among friends now." Scootaloo said cheerfully.

Serenity smiled and replied, "Really friend?!"

"Yeah why not we're just like you, we're also blanks."

Scootaloo showed her flank as the other two did as well. Serenity smiled, and started to hang out with them. The Cutie Mark Crusaders introduced themselves,

"So what's your name I'm Sweetie Belle."

"I'm Apple Bloom."

"And, I'm Scootaloo and we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"I'm, Serenity. I just moved to Ponyville Last week." Serenity replied confidently.

The school bell rang and the students went in and sat in their chairs,

"Alright class today we have ourselves a new student she's an alicorn, she recently moved to Ponyville so please give her a warm welcome." Cheerilee announced as she came in the room.

Serenity stood next to Cheerilee and bowed her head a little, "Hello my name is Serenity I came from a city far west in Equestria called Los Pegasus."

"Wait the Los Pegasus where most of the famous Ponies live?" Twist said as she raised her hoof.

Serenity nodded, "Yes that's the place. My parents moved their shop to Ponyville because they said the city life is no place for a filly like me."

"Did you meet any of the celebrities when you lived there?" Snips asked.

"N...no only my parents, though I wish I had..." Serenity's eyebrows went up.

"Well, Miss. Serenity it's great to have you here in Ponyville and we hope you enjoy your stay, now please find your seat." Cheerilee said cheerfully.

"Alright..." Serenity went to her seat which was behind Apple Bloom.

"Hey Serenity after school you want to hang out with us?" Scootaloo whispered.

"That sounds good, oh but I can't I have to get home to help my parents."

"Oh that's too bad..." Sweetie Belle said.

"But, you gals can come to my place if that's okay?" Serenity whispered back.

"Really that's swell I wouldn't mind going." Apple Bloom said in a low voice.

"Then it's settled, Cutie Mark Crusaders to Serenity's place." Sweetie Belle quietly announced.

Later that day Serenity and the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed over to Serenity's home after a long day at school.

"Whoa so you're saying your parents own a novelty store?" Scootaloo's eyes widened.

"Yep and we've got a range of neat stuff too." Serenity smiled.

As they entered the store, a herd of ponies were in the store and music was being played. There were streamers, balloons, presents, and even a cake. Serenity was in disbelief, as her eyes widened.

"Momma...?" Serenity was shocked.

"Oh welcome home sweetie, isn't this nice, our next door neighbor Pinkie Pie and the Cake's were kind enough and offered to throw us a house warming party!" Twinkle Flame said as she answered the door.

"Wow that's mighty kind of her to do this." Serenity looked around curiously.

"Rarity?" "Applejack?" Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said.

They went over to Rarity and Applejack who were chatting with one another.

"Hello girls, how was your day?" Rarity asked.

"It was great." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah Applejack we made a new friend." Apple Bloom said smiling.

"Is that, right, where's the little filly?" Applejack looked behind Apple Bloom, and saw Serenity.

"Um; hi, I'm Serenity." Serenity said.

"Well howdy there glad to see you and Apple Bloom have become good friends." Applejack said.

"I heard your family was from Los Pegasus, if I'm not mistaken." Rarity said.

"Yes we are." Serenity nodded.

"Well I've done some work for Los Pegasus, and just like Canterlot it's so beautiful such a sophisticated society as well." Rarity's face brightened cheerfully.

Serenity felt a bit shy talking to the Apple Blooms and Sweetie Belles sisters. They all hung out for a while and mingled into the night. Serenity was still with the Crusaders, and showed them her home, when they got to her room.

"Whoa this is your room?" Scootaloo's jaw dropped,

"There's so much movies, and posters, and collectables." Sweetie Belle said.

"That's because I like to collect classic movies like, The Seven Pegasi, Dark Stallion which I also have the comic series of, you name it." Serenity smiled.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at one another, "How would you like to become an honorary Crusader Serenity?" Apple Bloom said.

Serenity with wide open eyes was silent as she looked at the three fillies, "Really you want me to join?"

"Yeah, you are blank just like us looking for our true special Talents." Scootaloo explained.

"Plus you're a nice filly and we want to be able to make you fell welcomed." Sweetie Belle added.

Serenity nodded with delight, and gladly accepted the offer. Soon the four fillies started laughing and talking about things they liked and the Eclipse that would happen the next day in had no idea that Twinkle Flame was listening in to the four filly's conversation,

"I'm glad that Serenity has finally found some new friends, friends that like her for her and not what she looks like. Serenity has endured so much from other ponies that've always looked at her wings. Now she looks so much happier." Twinkle Flame thought as she had gone to the roof.

Twinkle Flame looked to the night sky and gazed at constellations, as she gazed at an abnormal look of one of the constellations she saw, "I sense a storm brewing for tomorrow; the stars are not in normal alignment, hmm..."

Twinkle Flame was star gazing and reading her chart. Twinkle Flame had a special gift and that, was star gazing. She was able to predict if something will turn out good or bad, at the same time gave good advice to ponies. Twinkle Flame was about to leave the roof top balcony when she heard something clatter.

"Going out again I see, sweet heart." Twinkle Flame said as she looked at the back of the shop.

Drowsy Dusk had sneaked out the back to do a usual nightly routine he developed a couple years after his cutie pox incident.

"Oh it's only you dear, you know how it is I have to do my job. Now that we live in Ponyville I have to protect it." Drowsy Dusk replied.

Drowsy Dusk looked around to make sure no other ponies were around, while in the shadows. When the coast was clear, he looked directly into the moon and transformed. A swirl of wind whooshed around him as he transformed. His black mane, green eyes, and tail turned to blue flames, as his grayish black coat turned dry and cracked dead like skin and his head became; skeleton like with a bright flame. His cutie mark transformed to a blue flamed skull. Then a black jacket and a rope chain appeared on him.

Twinkle Flame looked on with concern, "Do be careful out there okay, one day all the ponies will know your true self if you keep hiding your true intentions."

"I know, but that truth will never come to light I will be careful; it's going to be a long night for The Ghost Galloper. But in the mean time just continue the party without me and make sure Serenity goes to bed, before I return." Drowsy Dusk calmly said with a deep tone.

As the Ghost Galloper, Drowsy Dusk earned newer abilities. Ghost Galloper started to gallop away, as he left a trail of blue blazed hoof marks behind him.

"There he goes again, doing his job for the princess as always." Twinkle Flame thought.

"Hello Twinkle Flame?" a voice said.

"Eek...!" Twinkle Flame shrieked.

"Relax it's only me Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's pupil." Twilight waved her hooves.

"Oh you startled me Twilight we'll talk inside he...he." Twinkle Flame didn't want Twilight to see the blazing hove tracks on the ground.

"I just hope you and your family have enjoyed the party Pinkie threw for you guys." Twilight said.

"Oh Twilight we are, my little filly Serenity has made new friends and looks very happy. My husband and I are very grateful to know we have such hospitable neighbors. I knew when I glanced at the stars before we came that we would be happy here." Twinkle Flame explained.

"Well, that's great if you ever need anything don't hesitate to visit me at the Golden Oak's Library." Twilight said.

Twinkle Flame smiled as they returned to the party. As they went downstairs the rest of the ponies were playing pin the tail on the pony.

"Almost there Rarity, you almost have it!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Come on sis!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Oh my I hope I don't bump into anything..." Rarity replied nervously.

Rarity didn't want herself to get messy. "Yay..." Fluttershy muttered.

Everyone looked at Fluttershy and started to laugh cheerfully as the ponies continued to party through the night.

**Ponyville Town Square**

Meanwhile Ghost Galloper trotted around and made sure Ponyville was safe. As he trotted he looked into a window of a home, where little Snips was getting himself ready for bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow the Solar Eclipse will be so awesome!" Snips than noticed a shadow on his wall, as he turned, "Whoa what in Equestria...!"

The Ghost Galloper smiled. Ghost Galloper looked into the moon.

"All good little cults and fillies should be in bed you never know what might lurk in the night." Ghost Galloper said in a deep tone.

"Y-your; mane and tail it's on fire, your head has no coat..." Snips started to say.

Ghost Galloper glared at Snips. Snips though stepped back a little but, tripped and fell face first onto his bed. As Snips shook his head he looked at the window again, but nothing was there. Snips went closer to the window and saw nothing outside. Ghost Galloper flew to a different corner to avoid being seen.

"That was close, its fun seeing little foals reactions." Ghost Galloper smiled as he flew into the skies.

Later that night he trotted around Cloudsdale, and noticed a robbery taking place at the Cloudsdale City Bank; he snuck closer and closer to them.

"This is going to be sweet; Sticky Hooves there's more cash over there." The crook snickered.

"On it boss." Sticky Hooves replied.

These robbers were skinny grey coated with black masks. The Ghost Galloper flew and stood in front of Sticky Hooves when the boss turned away.

"Um... ah boss..." Sticky Hooves started to say.

"Whoa; I wouldn't do that if I were you, now look into my eyes when I'm talking punk." The Ghost Galloper glared.

Sticky Hooves became stiff, as the Ghost Galloper stared him down. Sticky Hooves became blind as soon as he saw traumatizing and scary images.

"No, please no more bahh, I'll be good just no more!"

"Hey Sticky Hooves what's going... on?!" The other crook had come in and was stunned.

The Ghost Galloper stared the other crook down and the same had followed, by causing the crook to be blind. Ghost Galloper took his rope chain and took them to the Cloudsdale Police Department.

"Well, well looks like we got another round up lets lock them up." The Police Pegasus said.

As the crooks were taken in Ghost Galloper flew away into the night. The night air was cool and peaceful as Ghost Galloper flew to the ground. He had landed near Fluttershy's cottage and scared off some of the night animals that lived nearby.

"I should get home soon before it gets dawn, knowing Twinkle Flame she's going to be very worried about me as usual." Ghost Galloper thought as he looked around.

He started walking to Town Square to check if things were still fine. Along the way he noticed a certain pony walking home by herself; it was Fluttershy on her way home from the party.

"Oh Angel wasn't the party pleasant, this new family seems very nice and they even have their own woodland friend for you and the others to make friends."

"Excuse me, miss?"

Fluttershy widened her eyes and became pale as she saw Ghost Galloper in front of her.

"Um... eek!" Fluttershy shrieked a loud.

Fluttershy suddenly fainted out of shock. Angel ran to the cottage in fear.

"Oh my, this isn't good; I was only going to ask her if she needed an escort home." Ghost Galloped took a closer look at Fluttershy, "Well, I might as well take her back to her home so she doesn't think this was real."

Ghost Galloper put Fluttershy on his back to take her home. As he entered her home he took her to her bed as Angel looked on with fear.

"Listen rabbit just pretend this meeting never happened, so when she wakes up it will all be a dream to her, got it?" Angel nodded.

"Good, now it's time for me to go home for the night." Ghost Galloper flew from Fluttershy's window into the night sky.

"Now it's off to Canterlot in the morning, knowing how Serenity is I'm sure she'll be very excited." Ghost Galloper thought.

Unknowingly what a waited the next day would become a day that no pony ever forgotten.


	2. MLS Ch1: The Eclipse that Never Came

**Chapter One: The Eclipse that Never Came**

It was now the day of the Solar Eclipse in Canterlot hosted by both Princess Celestia and Luna as they would raise both the Sun and Moon to align them for at least ten minutes. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, where taking the train to Canterlot to watch the Eclipse in the afternoon. Twilight was very excited for she would see her mentor Princess Celestia and also her own family during the Eclipse ceremony.

"H–How much longer till we make it to Canterlot Twilight?" Spike asked as he woke up from his nap.

"We still have a half hour to go Spike, so just grab a bite to eat, before we head into Canterlot." Twilight said as she looked out the window.

The others Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all came into the car where Spike and Twilight were in.

"I still can't believe we're actually going to see the Solar Eclipse up close; it's going to be so awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"I reckon it will be you don't see Solar Eclipses in Equestria that often." Applejack replied.

Pinkie Pie smiled with delight, "Not to mention the celebration will be great, cake, games, music, oh so much to do! Good thing I brought my party cannon."

"Hey Pinkie Pie aren't the Cake's chartering the event this year?" Spike asked as he sat on a nearby chair.

"Aha they are they baked a lot, early this morning while I watched the twins."  
"Hey Fluttershy you've been practicing with the song bird quire right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at Pinkie Pie with a dazed look, "Huh, oh yes they've been practicing a lot."

"Fluttershy are you okay, looks like you didn't sleep last night." Rainbow Dash stared at her.

"I'm sorry it's just, I had this strange dream last night." Fluttershy replied.

"Really, what kind of dream?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Fluttershy looked down, and stayed silent. "I – I'm sorry it's too scary to remember." Fluttershy replied.

Twilight looked out the window, "Girls, look we finally made it!"

**Canterlot**

All six of the ponies looked out the windows of the train as it headed toward Canterlot station. They were all in awe of their decorations for the festival. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor where awaiting them. With a smile Princess Cadance shrieked with joy.

"Twilight it's nice to see you again!"

"Princess…!" Twilight replied joyfully.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake… Clap your hooves, and do a little shake." Both of the ponies said.

"Twily and her friends, welcome back to Canterlot." Shining Armor welcomed the ponies.

"It sure has been a while." Applejack answered.

"Oh it's great to being Canterlot again, so how is the happy couple?" Rarity asked.

"We've been good just doing our usual duties, that royalty does." Shining Armor replied.

"The festival is going to be so exciting, are the rest of you all excited, seeing the sun and the moon together for just one day!" Pinkie Pie shrieked with joy.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy muttered.

The rest of the ponies rolled their eyes knowing Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash was starting to feel bored, "Oh come on let's go already we don't want to be late after all."

Princess Cadence looked back at the Castle, "Okay right this way just follow us."

The six ponies along with Spike followed Shining Armor and Princess Cadence into the castle courtyard. Where all of the other ponies were for the festivities, as they got closer, they came across Serenity and her parents were getting snacks at the Cake's food stand.

"Mm… this is real yummy momma!" Serenity said delightfully.

"I know right I told you'd like it!" Twinkle Flame replied eating her snack.

"Thanks' keep the change." Drowsy Dusk paid for the food.

"Thank you very much!" Mrs. Cake said.

"How'dy y'all you ponies made it to." Applejack said as the ponies passed by.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it for all Equestria." Twinkle Flame replied as they met up.

"This is your first time in Canterlot right Ty?" Rainbow Dash hoof bumped Serenity.

"Yes, it is… I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Princess Cadence looked at Serenity for a moment and noticed her wings and turned to Twilight, "Twilight who is that little filly?"

"That filly is named Serenity, her family just moved to Ponyville recently from Los Pegasus."

"I see." Cadence looked with concerned eyes.

"She also has a very rare birth defect, where one wing is larger than the other, making it difficult for her to fly; she hasn't learned magic yet either."

"Oh poor thing…" Cadence replied.

"But, what's even more amazing is that Serenity keeps herself positive even in the face of sorrow and doubt, from what her parents tell me of course." Twilight explained.

"Then let's make sure she has a good time at the festival okay Twilight." Cadence winked at Twilight.

Twilight and Princess Cadence went closer to the group, "Serenity I'd like to introduce to you a good friend of ours Princess Cadence."

Serenity was star struck as a smiling Princess Cadence greeted her. "Hi there it's very nice to meet you. I hope you have a lot of fun here in Canterlot." Cadence said.

"Ah…um… likewise your majesty." Serenity replied.

"There's no need to be formal, with me you can just call me princess Cadence." Cadence replied.

**Canterlot Castle Cort-yard**

They all headed to the courtyard where the event would take place. Where both, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna; would present themselves from on the castle balcony, facing the courtyard. Princess Cadence stood behind to greet visitors, while Shining Armor resumed his duty as captain of the royal guard. The ponies than settled down and awaited for the ceremony to begin. Soon the royal trumpets played, but something wasn't right.

Twilight looked up at the balcony and then at her friends, "Something's not right girls it's been three minutes now and both princesses haven't appeared."

"You think they got the jitters?" Applejack remarked.

"They're princess they aren't like that." Rarity said sternfully.

The crowed than gasped as they saw a dark figure emerging from the castle.

"Mwaahaahaa! You ponies are under new management for I am Doctor Robotnik ruler of Equestria Mwaahaahaa! *cough, cough*!" A man said as he appeared before the ponies.

The six ponies become shocked and gasped as they saw this man Robotnik, wearing Celestia's crown on his head.

"What have you done to our princesses?" Twilight questioned.

"They're right here as stone statues mwaahaha and you all will end up just like them, if you don't obey my demands!" Dr. Robotnik brought out a cage containing the princesses in stone statue form, using his robotic drones.

"Their horns are gone?!" Rarity said, seeing the princesses hornless.

"Why I aught a…" Rainbow Dash was about to charge at Robotnik.

Until, Applejack stopped her holding Rainbow Dashes tail down. "Hold on Rainbow…" Applejack said.

"We can't just ugh." Rainbow Dash replied in frustration.

"You ponies carry so much energy powerful enough to power my machinery mwaahaha, even more powerful than those chaos emeralds." Robotnik explained.

"You monster..." Fluttershy said.

"Let them go you egg man." Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Hmm… no, it's interesting that the myths are true when you break off, a unicorn's horn or in this case an alicorn. They turn into stone, and now that I have them in my grasp I can use them to build my robotropolis!"

Robotnik showed both Celestia's and Luna's horns to the ponies in a containment field. All the ponies in the court yard were in disgust for the fate of the two princesses had come to that. Soon Robotnik signaled his drones to capture the ponies that he would enslave.

"Mwaahaahaa! Now come and be enslaved and become my new work horses, heh. So say hello to my Neigh a Fire!" Robotnik smirked.

Robotnik pulled out a ray gun and started to zap the ponies, they all started to run for lives trying to get away.

"Yes this Neigh–A–Fire or NAF amplifies your primal instincts, making you ponies more wild losing your intelligence." Robotnik explained.

The ponies scattered left and right, getting zapped one by one. Big Macintosh who was with his sisters Applejack and Apple Bloom, stood his ground looking for his sisters. But then he saw Apple Bloom in danger.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, Serenity, where are you gals! Eek!"

Apple Bloom was looking for her Cutie Mark Crusader group when, Big Macintosh jumped in front of her. In shock Apple Bloom witnessed first had what the Neigh–A–Fire ray gun was capable of. Big Macintoshes coat turned grey, his mane and tail turned white, his eyes turned pure black and his voice was completely gone.

"Big brother…?" Apple Bloom started to say.

Big Macintosh turned his face toward Apple Bloom and neighed and sputtered not knowing who Apple Bloom was. Apple Bloom ran away with tears in her eyes knowing her brother protected her from the NAF ray gun. Soon after Cloudchaser, Bon Bon, Joe, and even Diamond Tiara and many others were transformed by the ray and suffered the same fate as Big Macintosh. Serenity was alone and scared looking for both her parents Twinkle Flame and Drowsy Dusk.

"Momma, Papa where are you?!"

"Sweetie, Serenity thank Celestia… you're unharmed!" Twinkle Flame galloped toward her filly.

"Momma where's Papa…?" He stayed behind to help evacuate the other ponies." Twinkle Flame explained.

Twinkle Flame knew what her husband was up to but, didn't want to endanger their safety.

"We have to go back for Papa! I want him to be safe." Serenity pleaded.

Twinkle Flame sighed knowing her daughter wanted Drowse Dusk with them.

"I'm sorry Serenity but, I won't risk the chance."

Serenity was saddened, but then saw Princess Cadence and Shining Armor and ran to their direction. Twinkle Flame followed trying to catch up to her daughter worried for their safety.

"Princess, Captain, please help us!" Serenity called out.

"Twinkle Flame, Serenity, you guys shouldn't be here." Shining Armor Said.

"Please, my Papa's missing; I just want him to make sure he's safe." Serenity shed some tears.

Both Shining Armor and Cadence looked at each other, Cadence nodded for him to go. "Don't worry, I'll find him I promise you." Shining Armor said in a reassuring tone.

"In that case I'll accompany you Shining Armor, Princess Cadence I ask you to take care of my little filly and take her and the other ponies far, far away from here."

"Of course, I'll gather the remaining ponies who haven't been captured by that loony and head toward Crystal Empire." Cadence said.

They all agreed and headed their separate ways; Serenity felt sad and wanted to go with her mother and Cadence knew that.

"Don't worry Serenity I'm sure they'll find your father. But now it's time we do our part and save and take care of the others." Cadence said with sincerity.

**Canterlot Castle**

Meanwhile Twilight and her friends were worried and started to move out to go into the castle.

"We need to get the Elements of Harmony girl's!" Twilight instructed as they continued to gallop.  
"What about the princesses Twilight, they're…" Rainbow Dash started to say.

"We don't know what powers that Robotnik feller's capable of Dash!" Applejack replied.

"My question is how a human appeared in Equestria in the first place? I thought they were just a myth." Rarity questioned.

"No in my books, and from my teachings; humans are not from our world, in fact they're have been rare occurrences that human's would appear." Twilight explained.

"We made it!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Great let's get and go!" Applejack said.

They gathered the Elements and started to head toward the Castle Throne room, along the way they ran into the robot drones of Dr. Robotnik. The girls fought back using brute force, magic, and Pinkie Pie's party canon. As they arrived the girl's were in shock,

"Oh my goodness, the castle guards they've…" Fluttershy started to say.

"They're zombie ponies run for your lives! This is just like a scene from horror movie; they're going to eat our brains!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Pinkie relax they're just discolored and lost their sense of will." Twilight said.

"We have to get that ray gun away and turn everypony back to normal." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy went closer to Spike who had gone with them, "Um… Spike I need you to do me a favor okay."

"Sure what is it Fluttershy?" Spike replied.

"I need you to go back to Ponyville and take care of my animals at my cottage, for me, take them somewhere safe." Fluttershy said.

Twilight nodded to Spike, "Yes, you should go Spike we need some pony to warn the Ponyville citizens of what's happened."

"Okay Fluttershy, I will, I know it won't be easy." Spike said.

The ponies dashed off as Spike headed out to Ponyville. They made it to the throne room where Dr. Robotnik was, and confronted him.

**The Throne Room**

"Well, well, well, rebels appear. No matter you'll become robotitized and become my work horses, mwahaha, get them slaves." Robotnik snickered as he sat on Celestia's throne.

Suddenly six royal guards came out the only difference was, they were modified with cybernetic parts and had been hit with the NAF ray gun.

"The guards they..." Fluttershy muttered.

"The Egg Man gave them scrambled eggs for brains and mecha suits! I want to be scramble egged." Pinkie Pie said randomly.

"You ponies are amusing heh even as amusing as an annoying hedgehog I know." Robotnik muttered.

"What do we do now Twilight; we're facing the royal guard's for Celestia sake." Rainbow Dash said.

"There's only one thing we can do girls, CHARGE!" Twilight yelled.

The ponies charged at the robotitized guard's, the six ponies bucked and whipped their tails at them. The guard's fought back with laser shots at them.

"Oh cool you have red eyes, how can you see, is your vision all red or is it normal? Do you see all kinds' science stuff?" Pinkie Pie examining the guard while making faces.

Fluttershy was in fear as two of guards came at her but out of nowhere Rainbow Dash came to Fluttershy's aid and kicked them away with their hind legs.

"Horse feathers there a lot tougher than we though." Applejack winded and out of breath.

"That ruffian will pay; making the guard's zap and burn my tail like burnt toast!" Rarity was infuriated with what had happened to her tail.

"What's wrong they're in your way why don't you face them? Keep fighting eventually you all will tire from fighting and eventually surrender you're selves to me, Doctor Robotnik!" Robotnik gleefully boasted, seeing the ponies fight.

"Oh we can't hold on much longer, with the guard's enhancements..." Twilight thought as she looked at her friends.

Then a fiery blaze appeared before them from behind, "Who's there, I will turn you into scrap metal!" Robotnik snickered.

It was Ghost Galloper who had caught up with the ponies, "Not if I have anything to say about it, now; feel the wrath… of my blaze!"

Twilight and her friends stopped as he took out a couple of the robotitized guards with his rope chain, leaving his trail of blazing hoof marks. Trailing behind was Twinkle Flame, and Shining Armor.

"What the, my guards, how dare you!" Robotnik yelled.

"Ghost Galloper?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I came to take out the evil that stains the Castle with its presence." Ghost Galloper said.

"Hmph you will regret it flame head." Robotnik remarked.

"Shining Armor, and Twinkle Flame you're here?" Pinkie Pie said spotting them.

"Shining Armor and I were looking for my husband." Twinkle Flame said as she stared at Ghost Galloper.

"I assure you, he's fine he's safe." Ghost Galloper kept walking forward toward the guard's.

Twinkle Flame stared at him and thought, "I hope you're right, I know what you plan to do Drowsy be careful… Serenity and I want you safe."

"Ghost Galloper, who's he?" Applejack questioned.

"He's a pegasus from Applewood who's been taking out criminals and blinding them with his blazing gaze." Rainbow Dash explained.

"So it wasn't a dream… after all." Fluttershy muttered to herself.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Rarity said. Shining Armor went closer to Twilight who stood her ground,

"Shining Armor… where's?"

"She's fine, she's evacuating the others. Twily you ponies be careful…" Shining Armor said.

Twilight nodded.

"Attack my robotitized guard's take them out!" Robotnik ordered.

The guard's once Celestia's, went closer to the group blasting at them with their lasers. But Ghost Galloper blocked it with his chain and whipped them away as Twilight and her Friends followed. Thinking that luck was on their side were ready to face off Robotnik but...

"Okay you you're surrounded turn everypony back to normal, and bring us back our princesses!" Both Shining Armor and Twilight said.

Robotnik stood up from the throne, "So you ponies think you got me well, my friend doesn't think so. Come out Hyper Metal Sonic and show them who is soupier."

Suddenly a blue metal hedgehog came out of the shadows and started to attack the group.

"Another one…?" Pinkie Pie said.

Ghost Galloper countered Metal Sonic by breathing out flames like a dragon. Metal sonic would jump back and focus his attack on the others.

"Yes, that's it break them down, ever since I left my world I hoped not to run into creatures like Sonic and his friends. But, if worst goes to worst I must I'll use it to send them away, to continue my plans." Robotnik thought as he watched on.

"Look into my eyes, and see what true despair can bring!" Ghost Galloper stared directly into Metal Sonic but nothing happened. "What he didn't…?" "He's a Robot he's not affected by those with magic or spiritual powers.

"No, I won't accept this we have to do something. Girl's the Elements if we take Robotnik out maybe Metal Sonic won't function!" Twilight said.

"Good Idea Twilight the Egg head will defiantly get it." Pinkie Pie said.

The others nodded. Twinkle Flame and Shining Armor watched on for they knew that time was running out.

"We have to get out of here and evacuate the remaining pony folk maybe than we'll find Drowsy Dusk. I know my sister and her friends will be able to do it. Plus with this stallion Ghost Galloper on our side we have a greater chance." Shining Armor said.

"Yes, of course. But…" A saddened Twinkle Flame looked onto the others and Ghost Galloper knowing her husband's secret wanted to stay.

"We must…" Shining Armor ordered.

But, as they were about to leave were caught in the middle of the fight between Metal Sonic and Ghost Galloper and stuck in Shining Armors protection spell.

"Feel the complete despair of the abyss you piece of junk." Ghost Galloper swung his flaming chain at Metal Sonic.

Twilight and her friends charged forward knocking out the remaining obstacles. Metal Sonic blocked with a barrier and started to fist/hoof fight with Ghost Galloper.

"I commend you ponies for your persistence but it's the end of the line for you all." Robotnik powered up his NAF ray gun. "Mwahaha say good bye!" Robotnik yelled.

Ghost Galloper with the corner of his eyes saw the ray gun about to shoot out; so, within a slip second Ghost Galloper bucked Metal Sonic into nearest wall and flew in front of Applejack and Rarity.

"No, Drowsy…!" Twinkle Flame yelled.

"Drowsy…?!" Twilight and her friends were in shock.

As they found out his true identity as he was reverting to his normal form and slowly turning grey.

"I'm… sorry everypony, ugh…"

"See even your own super powered stallion had no chance." Robotnik snickered.

The ponies became saddened as Robotnik laughed enjoying the pain he was causing the ponies.

"Twinkle Flame, I love you and Serenity please go… now I want you both safe." Drowsy Dusk body was then turned completely gray muttering those last words.

"Drowsy…?" Twinkle Flame now traumatized by his transformation fainted in shock, as Drowsy neighed and sputtered galloping away like a wild horse.

"Shining Armor take Twinkle Flame out of here, we got this." Twilight said.

Shining Armor nodded as he lifted Twinkle Flame on his back and galloped out the castle.

"Who's next mwahahaha." Robotnik grinned.

"You'll pay for what you did to everypony!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ghost Gallopers sacrifice won't go in vain!" Rarity added.

"With the power of the elements we'll restore everypony and defeat you!" Twilight said.

"Let's do this!" Applejack said.

The girls stood side by side as they gathered the power of the Elements. But Robotnik knowing to well was prepared for the attack,

"I don't think so I knew about you six since the beginning of my arrival, I won't have you mess my plans up for it has just begun." Robotnik explained.

Robotnik used a special transported device and aimed at the girls.

"Good bye forever mwuahahaha!*cough… cough* Robotnik zapped the device as the girls were attacking sending them to a far off dimension away from theirs, leaving the Elements of Harmony behind.

Within the dimension they screamed as the force of the transportation caused their bodies to change forms knocking them out as they landed in an unlikely place.

**A Half Hour Later...**

"Ugh, what happened… my head hurts." Fluttershy awoke first."Hi there you people okay?" A voice said from behind her.

Fluttershy shook her head in disbelief at what she saw in front of her.


	3. MLS Ch2: Angel Island

**Chapter 2: Angel Island **

_As we left our hero's they had confronted Doctor Robotnik who had mysteriously entered their world and took over Equestria leaving the six ponies powerless and helpless witnessing their beloved princesses turned to stone. As well as finding out about their new Ponyville civilian friend Drowsy Dusk, was actually Ghost Galloper, who had risked himself to protect them from Robotnik's reign of terror. But Soon after were transported away from their home after they had finally confronted Robotnik._

_Now they are in a foreign world unfamiliar to their own…_

The group had been separated from each other during their fall… Fluttershy had awoken from being knocked out hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"Are you alright?" the voice said with a concerned tone.

"Ugh, what happened… my head hurts." Fluttershy started to say as she sat up.

"You fell from the sky and hit the ground pretty hard, that's what happened." The voice said again.

Fluttershy shook her head in fear and then in disbelief at what she saw in front of her, it was a fox with; a light brown coat of fur with two white tip's on his two tails, and wearing sneakers and gloves.

"Oh my, y–you're a fox?" Fluttershy was surprised as she stared at the fox.

"I'm Mile Prower, but my friends call me Tales." Tale's introduced himself.

"Um… I'm Fluttershy it's nice to meet you." Fluttershy replied back.

Tale's looked at Fluttershy for a moment, "Nice to meet you to, but that is a pretty unique name for a mobian."

Fluttershy became confused for a moment, "A mobian, that's silly I'm a Pegasus."

Fluttershy had landed by a nearby lake so she was able to see her reflection. But, her expression would change as she looked directly into her reflection in the water. She became pale as she saw her body changed. Her head somewhat stayed the same but her mouth area became a different color of tan. Her body now able to stand on her hind legs and her cutie mark on her right shoulder; wearing pink and white shoes, a plain pink dress that went up to her shins, and white gloves.

"How, is this possible, this isn't me…" Fluttershy muttered to herself, than realized, "My friend's, where are my friend's the last thing I remember I was…" Fluttershy started to panic than her eyes started to tear up.

"Wait a minute do you mean that the other lights, that appeared in the sky a long with you?" Tales started to question.

"Ugh, yes that must be them, that… has to be them, please help me find them. I just want to know if they're safe." Fluttershy pleaded to Tales.

Tales looked directly into Fluttershy's concerned eyes, than extended his hand in friendship and agreed. Fluttershy than extended her hand in return with a tearful expression.

"I'll help you Fluttershy, and I'll get my friend Sonic and our other friends to help too and find them." Tales said.

"Thank you very much!" Fluttershy out of joy hugged Tales for his kindness.

"It's no problem." Tales blushed.

Fluttershy and Tales started to go and look for Sonic to help find Fluttershy's friends.

Fluttershy was a bit troubled at first, for her body was not the same as before. She tried to use her wings but, was still too weak from the effects of Robotnik's ray gun. Plus walking with hind legs with shoes was a new experience that was a bit uncomfortable. Tales could see the concerns of Fluttershy's expression, and felt like reassuring Fluttershy.

"It's okay Fluttershy we don't have to fly if you like, we can walk. Besides we're not that far from our detonation." Tales said.

"Really that's good… I'm not sure I'll get use to this new look, walking on my hind legs and everything." Fluttershy said watching her steps.

As they continued forward a loud shriek was heard, suddenly the nearest bush rustled and spooked Fluttershy. Tales stood in front of Fluttershy as two shadowy figures revealed themselves. It was none other than Tales friend Amy, along with what seemed to be Pinkie Pie in a mobian like form, just like Fluttershy.

"Oh it's only you Amy, and it's good we've met up too." Tales started to say.

"Tails…?! Finally maybe you can help me this crazy pony won't shut up." Amy replied as she looked annoyed.

Fluttershy started to tear up and rushed toward Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie…, Pinkie Pie is that really you?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and went directly to Fluttershy hugging her. Pinkie Pie appeared the same around the face, but her body was transformed like Fluttershy, only wearing a school uniform of dark pink and white and brown and white shoes, Pinkie Pie's cutie mark on her left arm.

"Oh Fluttershy I'm sooo… happy to see that you're okay and you look different too, do you want to race around and get rings for points I bet we'll have lots of fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked closer at Fluttershy.

"It's good to see you to Pinkie, but… we still need to find the others I'm worried that they're hurt, sad, or scared." Fluttershy said with concern.

Amy looked at both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, "So there are more of you?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me I've been meaning to ask how did your group end up here on Angel Island?" Tales questioned.

"Well we were about to have an Eclipse Ceremony when suddenly, this evil looking Egg man came out of nowhere. Turning ponies into robot ponies. At first I was like ZOMBIE PONY, but then they shot lasers from their eyes like a cyborg assassin." Pinkie Pie explained.

"Eggman…?!" Tales and Amy both looked at each other with shock.

"Yes, that's what Pinkie Pie calls him at least, but when he shown himself to us ponies he called himself Robotnik. It's just….." Fluttershy said as she became tearful.

"Robotnik…? That's strange because that was his old name in the past, his real name IS Eggman." Amy questioned.

"Huh, you know that man?" Fluttershy questioned with a confused look.

"Well you see who you described to us… , he's Eggman from our world. He used to have the name Robotnik and he hasn't used the name Robotnik for a very long now. So, I find it strange he would use that name where you folk are from." Tales added.

Tales and Amy looked at each other knowing who they were describing and nodded, as they decided to tell the two ponies who they thought had come across in Equestria.

"Eggman is actually from our world." Amy started to say.

"He's a cruel scientist and inventor who has terrorized us mobians, creating his robot empire destroying land and industrializing machinery. As well as, robotizing defenseless beings and making them his slaves. I and my pal Sonic were fighting Egg Man before you ponies had arrived, because he was plotting on taking out our home and had a couple of friends as hostages. " Tales explained.

"That meanie…!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"How horrible, no pony should endure such suffering like that..." Fluttershy added.

The two continued to talk more as the ponies listened in while traveling to their destination.

**On another part of the island**

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash had awoken from their fall and were shocked as they looked at one another trying to comprehend the sudden change.

"Not good, not good, my body what's happened to it… my wings they've become smaller." Rainbow Dash said with anxiety.

Rainbow Dash looked at herself, wearing black sneakers, white gloves with dark blue shorts and a white tank top. Still keeping her tail, main, cutie mark; on her left hip, and wing features.

"Relax Rainbow, I know this is an unfortunate turn of event, but there is an explanation to this ordeal." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight, who was wearing a plain dark purple and white shirt with dark purple skirt. "Relax… relax? What do you mean by that Twilight?"

"I mean look, we were about to take out Robotnik right? But somehow he used a devise on us sending us away like he already knew what we were capable of. During our travel to this world our bodies manifested into theses foreign forms …RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dashed rolled her eyes, and denied Twilights words as she tried to fly above the trees, "My wings, they're smaller and I'm not going faster. I don't want to believe Twilight I don't want believe her but…" Rainbow Dash thought.

As Rainbow Dash flew higher she noticed something blue, and fast heading their direction.

"Rainbow Dash, come back down here." Twilight said.

"Twilight, watch out there's something coming our way and fast!" Rainbow Dash rushed to get Twilight out of the way.

But the speeding blue ball had sped past them and stopped ten feet away from them, revealing it–self to them, "So you guys are the ones that's making all the commotion around here."

"A hedgehog…?" Twilight started to say.

"A blue hedgehog…" Rainbow Dash added.

"That's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic smiled as they walked closer to each other.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash did a double take as they got a good look at Sonic.

Rainbow Dash than gave a mean look at Sonic going closer to him and started to say, "It's you, you were there, we saw you before... You're the reason we were taken out and everypony suffered because of you and that human.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what, hold on a second. I've never even met you gals before." Sonic replied with confusion.

"But we did see you before where we're from, we fought you and that human who called himself Doctor Robotnik. " Twilight explained.

"Yeah, you attacked us, and attacked us out of nowhere, with robot soldiers, so talk Hedgehog what's the deal." Rainbow Dash added.

Sonic took a step back a bit, than sighed, "Look, whatever happened, whoever you fought wasn't me, who you fought was probably my robot clone Metal Sonic V 3.0, created by a human named Dr. Eggman not Robotnik, he hasn't even used that name for a long time he changed that to Eggman." Sonic explained.

"That doesn't make scenes though, so your saying you know that human we fought and that Robotnik isn't his real name, and that blue hedgehog we saw wasn't you. How do we know you're telling the truth?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Well, for one, I'm not made of metal, two do I look like I would have jetpacks on my back even though I can run fast without them". Sonic started to explain.

"I guess you have a point." Twilight replied with sweat drop.

"Okay Sonic, than tell us this, where are we and how… in the… hey are we getting out of here?! How do I get back to normal?" Rainbow Dash started to question again.

"Rainbow Dash…, please forgive her; we've been through a lot recently it's just we're not from around here as Rainbow said, and as we traveled here we separated from our other friends. You see we were transported here, and what you see are the affects of our transfer to your world." Twilight explained to Sonic.

"I know it's a rough start of being acquainted so, say no more, I'll help you guys out, and take you back to my friends to settle your problem." Sonic replied reassuring them.

Sonic knew something was not right, as soon as he had seen them first enter his world from the sky. Seeing Twilight and Rainbow Dash he felt obligated to help.

"So, um Sonic was it? Where are we anyway?" Twilight asked while observing their surroundings.

Sonic smiled and explained, "You're on Angel Island, this is a floating island that hovers over the planet's surface, as well as this island use to be a part of continent of Downunda. But over the years this land was fought over by the Echidnas and Dingoes which caused a lot of chain reactions to this world. But, enough about that come on let's go back to my place."

"Interesting to know, and thanks again for helping us it really means a lot to us." Twilight replied as they headed toward his home.

Rainbow Dash had her arms crossed deep in thought as they traveled, not paying attention to either Twilight Sparkle or Sonic, "I couldn't protect my friends…. back in Equestria, I wasn't fast enough to get that flank hole."

Rainbow Dash had felt enormous guilt since they arrived to Angel Island and wouldn't accept the fact that they were not the same anymore since the ordeal in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle was able to see through Rainbow Dash and knew that Rainbow wasn't herself.

"I know Rainbow Dash is feeling down right now, she should know she's not alone with this burden. As soon as we figure out a way to return home, we'll stop that Robotnik and return everything to normal along with rescuing the princesses. I just hope my brother and Princess Cadence were able to save rest of the ponies and keep them safe…" Twilight thought as the continued forward.

"Alright here we are!" Sonic said.

**Elsewhere**

Rarity and Apple Jack had awoken from their fall, in unknown area of Angel Island, they like the other ponies; were shocked of their transformation and wanted answers to what had happened. Rarity was more distraught for the fact her body being morphed and the fact her clothing was altered.

"I can't believe this atrocious light attire and theses blue shoes… it doesn't even match my body's transformations." Rarity said pulling on her blue jumpsuit.

"Well that's the least of our worries, but I reckon we'll find our answers soon if we run into a town or something, and find the others." Apple Jack replied not worried about Rarity's fashion dilemma.

"Easy for you to say with that western like attire you have, as least your clothing matches." Rarity said in envied tone.

"Well Rarity you know you can change the color with your magic right." Apple Jack said with a lift eyebrow.

"Oh right silly me, I almost forgot." Rarity chuckled.

With Rarity's magic Rarity looked at a beautiful yellow and black flower that was near them giving her an idea to try. Transforming the jumpsuits color to yellow with two black trim lines on her sides, and black shoes to match, smiled with satisfaction.

"Well what do you think we are in a jungle no, and this makes a good color for the suit for an adventure like wardrobe!" Rarity said.

"Ugh yeah let's just go find the others now…" Apple Jack replied uncomfortably.

They walked for a half hour looking for any signs but turned up empty, Rarity the way she was complaining of how she didn't want to ruff up her stylized attire. Apple Jack ignoring Rarity's complaints continued onward till they reached what looked like old ruins, a temple.

"Well I guess we might as well camp out here for the night, if we don't find the others, that is… and giddy up on out of this place." Apple Jack explained.

Rarity gave a distasteful look, "Oh my well at least lets spruce up the place, this may need some dusting…"

"C'mon Rarity there's no time to be all perfectionist right now." Apple Jack started to say.

Rarity than felt something familiar, "Wait, my magic scenes something here. It feels like, OH!"

"What Rarity what is it?!" Apple Jack questioned with concern.

They went deep into the temple and came across something big. Rarity's expression turned bright as Apple Jack face–hoofed from what they found.

"I–it's a gem, not just any gem an emerald a big green emerald!" Rarity said in amazement.

"Rarity we got no time for your gem huntin'." Apple Jack rolled her eyes, started to get annoyed of Rarity's pet peeves for gems.

Rarity started to get closer to the giant emerald until someone jumped from the shadows the shadowy figure said. "I don't think so… no one touches the master emerald." A voice said.

"What in blazes?" Apple Jack started to say.

The voice came from a red echidna that, for a very long time and his past generation's, have guarded the master emerald.

"This place isn't for the likes of you folks, so leave now." The echidna said.

"Pardon moi, but we just got here and…" Rarity started to say but, "We ain't from around here ya' see we're just lookin' for our friends, that we think came here too." Apple Jack interrupted.

The Echidna looked at both Rarity and Apple Jack, seeing their expressions and heard the honesty from Apple Jack's words. "Hmm… okay I guess I'll believe you two, but this master emerald that you see before you is not to be touched, got it!" he warned.

"But why is that, why can't we just, get a closer look at it." Rarity said trying to stretch her neck to look at the size of the emerald.

"First off I am Knuckles the echidna and my clan, has been guarding the Master Emerald for generations, protecting the land from what could awaken from the power of the six emeralds a long with the Master Emerald." Knuckles crossed his arms.

"There are six other gems like this?" Rarity started to say.

"Okay so it's off limits but we didn't come for that gem, we are looking for our other four friends who may have probably come here to." Apple Jack explained.

"That would explain the abnormality in the atmosphere I sensed earlier." Knuckles rubbed his chin.

"Oh please help us, I'm sure somepony of your stature knows this place well and can help us find our friends." Rarity pleaded.

Knuckles soon blushed and became shy of Rarity's flirtatious speech and started to sweat a little. He then regained his composure and shook it off.

"Listen I may know some mobians who can help you two but, I can't be gone for long because of my duties here." Knuckle said as an excuse.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya um, Knuckles… was it? Maybe than we can go on back to face that human feller that got us here." Apple Jack said.

"Human…?" Knuckles curiously replied.

"Yes, a human with a poor fashion scenes, had the audacity to transform us into this too." Rarity pouted while stretching her suit a little.

Knuckles blushed again looking at both Rarity and Apple Jack thinking the opposite of what Rarity said about themselves. "Well let's go I can't be away from here to long." Knuckles said rushing them a little.

The ponies thanked Knuckles and started to be on their way, as they were leaving Apple Jack noticed that there wasn't any other echidna like Knuckles anywhere to be seen at the temple. So they traveled on to where all the others would soon be, and Knuckles was briefed on what had happened to the ponies before they arrived. Knuckles like Sonic and the others were surprised of the appearance of Robotnik in Canterlot. This as well gave Apple Jack her opportunity to speak as they were arriving.

"Hey Knuckles, I've been meaning to ask and I hope you don't mind." Apple Jack started to say.

"Ugh sure ask away." Knuckles replied.

"Where are all the other echidna folk?" Apple Jack curiously asked.

Knuckles stopped for a moment from the question and then looked directly at Apple Jack, "Well, you see it's complicated and it's a VERY long story. So all I can tell you is I'm the only one."

Apple Jack looked directly into Knuckles eyes and felt he was being honest, "I see, well sorry if I made you feel bad in any way."

"Eh, its okay I knew sooner or later you ponies would ask me that. So it's no big deal." Knuckles replied making a hand gesture.

_**Soon After**_

"Apple Jack, Rarity…?! You girls made it safe!" a voice said with joy.

It was Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies along with Sonic, Tales, and Amy who'd accompanied them.

"You gals are alright too! Thank Celestia you all weren't harmed!" Both Apple Jack and Rarity said.

"Let's group hug, and have some cake!" Pinkie Pie said with joy, keeping things positive.

The ponies hugged and were happy to be reunited with each other and thanked their new friends for helping them, get back together. Plus reintroducing themselves to one another, but when Sonic appeared before them the other four ponies became upset.

"Hey you're like that metal tin can we saw back home." Apple Jack started to say.

"Oh, no not again…" Fluttershy became pale.

"Relax girls this is Sonic, the one we saw back home was a metal version of him made by that human." Twilight explained.

"Yeah he's cool; we don't have to worry about this hedgehog." Rainbow Dash added.

"That's right you so you can trust me, I'm harmless." Sonic replied calmly.

All of Sonic friends nodded in agreement reassuring the ponies. Tails then told Sonic what him and Amy had found out from Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, as well as Sonics other friends.

"I see, so Eggman is causing trouble to the other dimension, well we can't stay put any longer. If Eggman is involved we gotta stop him." Sonic said.

"I still find it strange that he was calling himself by his old name again." Amy added.

"Well that we can worry about later since time is short. If you all give me a chance I can build a newer version of my aircraft Tornado, to get you ponies back along with making it able to dimension jump." Tales explained.

The ponies started to become enlightened.

"Oh really that's great we can…" Twilight Sparkle started to say.

"But it will take me three days. It's not easy to get the parts you know but, I do promise to get it done ASAP." Tales replied.

"Great more waiting…" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Hold on their Rainbow Dash, I know your egger to head back we all are. We all are gettin' homesick wanting to know that are kin are alright. But we got to keep it together ya hear." Apple Jack said.

"Besides Sonic will help me get the parts. He is the quickest hedgehog I know." Tails said with a wink.

"Rainbow Dash is fast to she can fly super fast!" Pinkie Pie suggested cheerfully.

"Oh yes, and I'm well organized so I can help with the list of parts you may need for it." Twilight Sparkle added.

The ponies, and Sonics friends smiled as they started to plan out on what actions they would take. As for Knuckles the echidna, he had to return to guard the master emerald. They said their good buys to Knuckles and proceeded forward to where he guarded the master emerald. The group than decided to get Sonic and Rainbow Dash to work together getting the materials Tails needed to build a newer version of Tornado. As for the others, gathered supplies for the trip when the new aircraft was ready.

"That's fine with me as long as we get it done." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"That settles it than lets finish what we can today so we won't do much later." Amy said.

They all agreed and did their tasks, Twilight Sparkle did a check list and kept track on stuff they needed. Sonic and Rainbow Dash went out to find parts. Tales and Apple Jack started building and modifying the new Tornado, from parts they found. Rarity and Fluttershy helped do the paint job. Amy and Pinkie Pie handed out tasty treats when everyone got hungry. Fluttershy making new animal friends.

Now that the ponies have made new friends, they look forward in their return home and confronting Robotnik for his misdeeds.


End file.
